


Emotional Love

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: As heck, Cronus needs a hug, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, My mental state, Out of Character, because my family is actual shit, me venting, past emotional abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Its 12:51, and I'm super tired. I haven't seen my counsouler in a week now, and I've been having mental break downs left and right, so I thought to alleviate the stress and invasive thoughts, and my shit ass family who refuses to believe anything I tell them about my mental state, I'm writing it all out, in a very out of character fashion.This entire segment takes place during the second part of meenahquest, where she talks with mituna and cronus. {Clearing that piece up}I probably won't write much after that,, mostly because I can't write, so yeah. >>>





	Emotional Love

**Author's Note:**

> Original notes {I can't write, can't spell, and can't help themselves, but whatever, here I am, attempting to write again.   
> I'm trying to do something a bit different. Kind of, writing something related to what I feel, hear, think and see.   
> And because I haven't seen my counselor in a week now, it's a therapy kind of work}

You let out a shaky breath, pushing yourself to the wall, falling to your knees.   
Tears brim around your eyes, as your hands keep a strong clasp at the sides of your head, containing another break down. Praying to whatever god may be out there.   
The person you loved and put so much time into caring for wasn't there with you. In Fact, you're pretty sure he had run off to hang out with his crabby ancestor.   
You don't bother to break contact with the ground, letting people gawk at you.   
Your “friends”.  
The people you had died with.   
Small murmurs between who you could only assume was meenah and mituna.   
Probably shit talking you again, calling you out for being over dramatic, and crazy.   
The fact you hadn't even said anything to her, but still bad mouthing you.  
“drama queen”  
Terrible Thoughts invading your mind.   
Taking the things you treasured most and destroying them, throwing them, smashing them.   
And then the fact you want to drive the stupid wand you still carry around with you, into your neck. You know nothing wouldn't happen. You're already dead. But it's still a grossly comforting thought.   
It felt like you were falling, with nothing to grab a hold of.   
Letting your intrusive thoughts take over.   
Muffled voices stirring around you.   
Was there a crowd?  
Who was watching you?  
It didn't matter. It really didn't. You have these stupid breakdowns almost daily now. It's not new to anyone. But they still seem to call it “overreacting”.  
The fact even before you were dead, the breakdowns, vividly terrifying nightmares, anxiety attacks left and right.   
Going to the extent of venting to the love of your life, the fact you wanted to kill him and everyone else, followed with snot induced sobbing, and nuzzling your face into his itchy sweater, repeating “I'm sorry” like a broken record, for almost an hour, before he got up, holding his hand out to you, and trailing you downstairs to his entertainment block, to watch one of your favourite human movies.   
He allowed you to cuddle close to him, blanket wrapped around both of you.   
The fact he wasn't here right now, letting you ride out one of your breakdowns.   
Wanting to scream, and run away.   
Be anywhere but here.


End file.
